Sebuah cerita yang nggak jelas
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, saia mengapdet chap selanjutnya dari Fanfic yang gaje ini... Chap 4 is up! Rnr?
1. Murid baru

Disclaimer: ATLUS……

My third fic…. Terinspirasi sama cerita bikinan temen saya…

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Antjoer sangat!!

Suatu hari di musim panas tapi dingin (?)…. Yasokkoukan gakuen (plesetan YASOgami-geKKOUKAN) Akan kedatangan murid baru. Tak lama, sang guru gembel…. Eh, gombal, Kashiwagi-sensei, masuk ke kelas.

Kashiwagi: Semua duduuukk!!

Si murid playboy, Ryoji, dan si kambing –digampar-, stup-… eh, Junpei masih ngobrol.

Kashiwagi: Mochizukiii!! Duduuukk!! Ibu peluk nih!!

Ryoji: NOOOO!!

Ryoji nurut dan duduk..

Junpei: Lah? Saya?

Kashiwagi: Ngga, ibu jijik…

Junpei: *jongkok di pojokan*

Kashiwagi: Hari ini ada murid baru! Tapi cewek…

Ryoji: Kok tapi? Kan bagus!!

Kashiwagi: Masuuukkk!! Ceeppeeeettt!!

Seorang perempuan berambut merah masuk

??: Nama saya (halah, saya..-ditampol-) Kirijo Mitsuru… Mohon ban-…

Dari jauh kedengeran suara kaki gajah-dihajar- eh, suara orang lari.. Ternyata sang ketua kelas, Sanada Akihiko telat gara-gara odong-odongnya mogok tengah jalan (What??!! O_o –Dilindes-). Didepan pintu kelas, Akihiko tersandung dan menubruk Mitsuru…

Akihiko: *mikir* C-cantik bangett!! *ngomong* Ah, maaf, aku nggak sengaja..

Mitsuru: O-oh… nggak papa….

Mitsuru langsung grogi liat muka Akihiko

Mitsuru: *mikir* Ca-cakep banget….

Kashiwagi: Sanada!! Takeba mau pindah ke sebelah Yamagishi! Jadi kamu sama Kirijo! Cepet dudukk!!

Akihiko n Mitsuru nurut

All: CIEE… Suit..suit…

Kashiwagi: Diem! Keluarin buku tulisnya!

Di tengah jam belajar, Akihiko grogi duduk sama Mitsuru nggak sengaja nyenggol kotak pensil Mitsuru, menyebabkan sebuah bolpen keluar dari tempatnya. Akihiko dan Mitsuru menangkapnya bersamaan, dan nggak sengaja pegangan tangan.

Authoress: Sttoopp!! (Pake remote 'CLICK' di pause)

Di kesempatan emas itu, Sang Authoress yang emang sinting ini langsung memotret kejadian itu pake hp. Sebenernya mau di publish, tapi nggak jadi… Cuma di jual di sekolah Authoress…(?)

Authoress: Ok… PLAY!!

Akihiko: Ah, m-maaf….

Mitsuru: Oh… Nggak apa-apa…

Mitsuru tersenyum.. Akihiko langsung grogi liat senyum malaikatnya Mitsuru, dan nggak sengaja (lagi) nyoret bibir atas Mitsuru, Mitsuru udah kayak orang sumbing.

Mitsuru: !!

?? : Hahaha!! Mitsuru sumbing!!

Yang alami-alami…. Bibir Mitsuru…

Balikin bibir Mitsuru!!

(Iklan shampoo yang amat teramat jadul…-dihajar-)

Ternyata yang nyanyi adalah Junpei!! Yang juga menjabat sebagai tukang kue basi!! Soalnya dia hobi ngejualin kue basi!!

Akihiko: OMG!! Maaf! A-aku…

Mitsuru: Kamu itu keterlaluan! Tadi nubruk, sekarang nyoret bibir!! Toriumi-sensei!! Saya mau pindah!!

Toriumi-sensei pun mengadu pada Kashiwagi-sensei. Akhirnya Mitsuru dipindahkan ke sebelah berandalan kelas, Aragaki Shinjiro –digampar-. Sementara Akihiko duduk dengan Kujikawa Rise, si artis nggak jelas –dihajar Rise-.

Saat itu, 4 orang teman Akihiko, Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto, Arisato Minato, dan Aegis, yang kebetulan duduknya sebelahan, langsung ngerumpi, eh, ngegosip, eh?? Apalah namanya…

Souji: Kayaknya si Akihiko suka sama Kirijo…

Naoto: Setuju!!

Aegis: Bagaimana menurutmu, Minato-san?

Minato: Gwa ngatuuukkk… Oyasumiii…. *good night lagi… Dasar kebo..-ditampol-*

All: *swt*

Pada jam istirahat, sekelas langsung pada ngerubungin Mitsuru. *emang Mitsuru gula? –dilempar ke sungai-* Akihiko cumin ngeliatin dari jauh sambil mangap. Tiba-tiba, si tukang jamu… eh, kue basi, si Junpei, dateng dan nggak pake ba-bi-bu tapi pake es, masukin kue buatannya ke mulut Akihiko! Tapi, sama Akihiko nggak dikunyah!! Langsung telen!!

Junpei: Buset dah!! Kue segede itu lu telen?!

Akihiko: Manis banget…

Junpei: Yaiyalah! Wong kukasih gula 2 ton!! Da da!! *Dia bikin apa, lagi?!*

Junpei langsung ngibrit kayak ninja kebelet kencing! Dan yang dimaksud Akihiko dengan manis itu Mitsuru!! Kue Junpei sih, pahit banget!! Udah basi!! Shinjiri yang ngeliatin Akihiko mangap langsung ngedatengin Akihiko.

Shinji: Woy, Aki… Temenin gua beli ramen di kantin yuk…

Akihiko: Ogah ah!!

Shinji: Ayo dong! Laper nih gua!

Akihiko: Jangan ganggu gua napa!!

Shinji pergi dengan kesal. Aegis dan Naoto yang lagi ngobrol langsung ikutan mangap pas liat Akihiko.

Souji: Naoottooo…. Haallooo… Kok kamu mangap??

Naoto: Ah, Souji-kun… Nggak kok… Cuma kaget liat Akihiko lehernya kayak kodok…

Souji: *sweatdrop*

Aegis: Kasihan Akihiko-san… Kita Bantu yuk!

Naoto: Ide bagus! Souji-kun, panggilin Minato-kun ya!

Souji: Oke!!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authoress: Hai, Minna-san!! Fic saya yang ketiga jadi juga!! Yeeeeiii!!! –ditimpuk palu Metis- Ouch!! Gila ya lu?! Untung di fic, jadi saya nggak mati!

Metis: Gue nggak ngelempar apa2 kok!!

Authoress: Lah? Terus… Siapa?

Mitsuru: Gue…

Akihiko: Kacau….

Shinjiro: Woy, semuanya kabur!! Ni tempat mau di jadiin kulkas sama Mitsuru!!

Yukari: Kya!! Minato-kun!! Bangun!!

Minato: Ada apaan??

Fuuka: Tempat ini mau dijadiin kulkas sama Mitsuru-senpai!!

Minato: Kulkas?? Mau makan es krim ya?

Junpei: Ah! Payah loe!! Yok, kaburr!!

All kecuali Authoress, Minato & Mitsuru: *langkah seribu, baby…-digampar-*

Authoress: Ah…

Mitsuru: My Artemisia… Will execute you!! *inget2 cara Mitsuru manggil persona & posenya pas ngelawan Emperor empress di manga*

Authoress: Uwaaaaaaa…. Gek…*beku*

Minato: Humm?? Gek… *ikutan beku*

Authoress: *ngomong susah payah* Yak… Minna…San… Karena… Saya beku… Jadi… langsung aja… Plis… review… ya…

Mitsuru: Lu masih idup?!

-----------------------------------------Sensor----------------------------------------------------------

Akhir kata, plis di review….


	2. Akihiko cemburu! Oh noo!

Disclaimer: ATLUS……

My third fic…. Terinspirasi sama cerita bikinan temen saya… Beginilah jika orang garing bikin fic humor…

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Antjoer, OOC berat, ngaco, nggak jelas… blah, blah…

Selesai istirahat, di jam pelajaran Kondo-sensei, Mitsuru terus ngeliatin Akihiko. Dia nyesel kenapa pindah… Tapi.. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.. Dia harus duduk sama berandal kelas… Shinjiro..-digampar Shinji-

Shinji: Woy, Kirijo… Lu ngeliatin Aki ya? *ketawa*

Mitsuru: Nggak kok!! *ikut ketawa*

Pergantian pelajaran… Biasa, Hosoi-sensei telat… (Ngurusin kumisnya kali… Ato bonekanya? –digampar-) Souji dan Minato yang kelewat males manggil guru, ngedatengin Akihiko yang lagi jealous berat sama Shinjiro yang bercanda mulu ma Mitsuru, gadis pujaannya… *ceilah…*

Minato: Sanada, panggilin Hosoi-sensei dong…

Akihiko: LU AJA NAPA?! W LAGI PUSING N CAPE TAU!!

Akihiko teriak kenceng banget, satu sekolah loncat!! *lebay nih…* Bahkan babu, eh pesuruh, eh pembokat, eh boneka….nya Souji Naoto, Kuma, sampe pingsan!! Roh Shinjiro saking kagetnya keluar dari badannya… Pas itu, dia apes banget… Ternyata rohnya Metis, fans No.001-nya dia, ikutan keluar…

Metis: Shinji-cchhaaaaannnn!!!!

Shinji: S**T!! Don't touch me!! Huwwaaaa!!!

Authoress: SSTTTOOOPPP!!! *Di pause lagi pake remote 'CLICK'*

Sang authoress gila memindahkan roh Metis ke depan tembok.

Authoress: Jangan coba-coba sentuh Shinji!! *Authoress emang nge fans ma Shinji….-gak penting banget…-*

Jalan lagi!!

BRUAK!!

Roh Metis nyungsep kedepan tembok. Roh Shinji kembali ke badannya dengan selamat, sehat walafiat, segar bugar dll, dst, dsb…*sumpah lebay banget….-dibuang ke jurang-* Shinji yang sadar langsung pucat.

Shinji: Amin… Amin….

Mitsuru: Kau kenapa, Aragaki?? Sakit? Ato malah jantungan??

Shinji langsung sweatdrop abis-abisan denger pertanyaan cewek satu ini…

Shinji: Nggak kok!! *laugh nervously…(sok inggris..-ditimpuk-)*

Mitsuru: Kamu udah kayak orang liat hantu aja…*chuckle*

Shinji: (ketawa… tapi dalam hati..) Emang gua liat hantu… Hantunya Metis lagi!!

Akihiko yang ngeliat Shinji n Mitsy –dibunuh Mitsuru- bercanda terus langsung panas sampe suhunya 100 derajat!! *udah mendidih, cepetan diangkat! Nanti…-dihajar Aki-* Minato yang liat Akihiko mendidih langsung ngambil penggorengan, minyak sama telor, terus bikin plain omelet diatas kepala Akihiko –digampar-. Ajaibnya, langsung mateng!! –digampar lagi-. Minato yang emang laper langsung makan omelet nya terus kembali pingsan alias tidur. Akihiko yang udah nggak tahan *nggak tahan Shinji n Mitsy bercanda, sama badannya panas banget!! –dilempar ke laut-* langsung teriak…

Akihiko: SHINJI!! BISA DIEM GAK SEH?! JAM PELAJARAN JANGAN BERCANDA!!

Mitsuru seketika kesel sama Akihiko soalnya short temper banget.

Mitsuru: Apa urusanmu?! Gurunya aja nggak ada!!

Akihiko: Ngapain lu bela dia, Kirijo?! Emang lu suka ma dia?!

Mitsuru: Kalo iya kenapa?!

PRAAANNGG….

Harga diri Akihiko hancur berkeping-keping sampe authoress harus manggil tukang kaca buat ngerapihin pecahannya *lebay abis!!*. Ternyata, Mitsuru suka Shinjiro!! Akihiko langsung Diem berjuta-juta bahasa, sementara yang lain matanya melotot sampe mau keluar matanya… *lebay selebay-lebay nya…*

Junpei: Tatap mata Junpei!!

Junpei si tukang Koran, eh kue basi, langsung melotot di depan kelas. Yang ngeliatin mata Junpei langsung kelilipan. Akhirnya, Junpei dibuat pingsan pake special attack nya Aegis/Naoto. Akihiko matanya langsung berkaca-kaca.

Akihiko:Terserah apa kata lo deh!! Dan Shinji, INGET!! Mulai hari ini kita putus hubungan!!! Lu musuh gua!! *Oohh Eeemm Geee!!! Akihiko YAOI?! –dibunuh Aki-*

Shinji: Apa salah gue??

Sepulang sekolah, Aegis, Naoto, Souji dan Minato *walaupun Minato ogah-ogahan…* nyariin Akihiko soalnya dia ninggalin tasnya di kelas. Di cari sampe ke lobang semut di seluruh penjuru sekolah pun nggak ketemu… *kelewatan lebay nya*. Ternyata, dia ada di kolam ikan SMA Yasokkoukkan. Tau lagi apa? Lagi nangis… Dengan kapasitas 10 L/ tetes… Kolamnya udah luber… -ditampol sekenceng-kencengnya-

Souji: Buset!! Dia nangis air mata apa air terjun?!?!

All: Setuju!!

Aegis: Rokku bisa basah nih… *Naoto mah, nggak masalah… celana kok!!*

Junpei: Wah!! Air kolamnya sejuk!!

Junpei yang saraph lagi berenang…

Aegis/Naoto: Kalo mo gila jangan disini!!!

Aegis n Naoto nendang muka Junpei sampe bonyok. Minato n Souji yang ngeliat kejadian itu langsung merinding + gemeteran. Aegis pun mengontak RSJ terdekat buat ngebawa Junpei pergi. Tapi, yang dateng apa? Bukan ambulance, yaitu odong-odong bertuliskan 'RSJ Luar Biasa'…

Junpei: Gue mau dibawa kemana nih??

Naoto: Ke pabrik kue terbesar se Iwanaba (plesetan IWAtodai-iNABA). Ntar lu bikin kue sepuasnya disana!!

Aegis: Bawain oleh-oleh ya!!

Junpei: Oke!!

Odong-odong itu pun pergi…

Naoto: Dasar kelewat saraph…

Aegis: Jelas-jelas tulisannya 'RSJ Luar Biasa'… Mantaph!! Dia ilang!!

Souji/Minato: … *gemeteran sambil pelukan*

Naoto: Sekarang… Kita ke tempat Akihiko gimana nih?? Masa berenang??

Kuma: Serahkan pada Kuma, kuma!!

Kuma dateng secepat kilat. Dia lari muter-muter tempat itu sampe berapi yang ngejadiin air jadi uap *IPA nih…* Dan, serentetan *halah…* kejadian terjadi di situ… Antar lain…

Akihiko matanya kering…

Souji dehidrasi…

Minato Good Night…

Aegis Overheat

Naoto banjir keringet

Junpei dateng tiba-tiba, pasang AC trus pergi lagi…

All sweatdrop ria…

Authoress mulai dan udah gila…

Souji: WTF?! Gimana caranya si Junpei balik?!

Minato: Wwhhooo ccaaarrreeessss…. Oyasssuuummiiii…. Grook fiuhh….

All: Dasar kebo!!

Naoto: Forget about it!!

Aegis: Oh iya, Akihiko-san…Tasmu tadi ketinggalan di kelas….

Akihiko: Oh, makasih…

Souji: Semangat dong!!

Akihiko: Mana bisa?! Wong Mitsuru suka ma Shinjiro!!

Naoto: Kalo dia boong??

Akihiko: Hah?

Aegis: Dia sengaja bilang kalo dia suka Shinjiro-san. Supaya kamu cemburu… Salah satu taktik cewek buat narik perhatian cowok yang disukainya…

Akihiko: Does that mean…I still have an opportunity?!

All: YES!!

Aegis: By The Way, Anyway, Busway, Subway, Akihiko-san. Tas mu berat banget!! Isinya apaan??

Akihiko: Tadi pas istirahat si Junpei masukin semen kesana…

Aegis: Pantes…

Minato: Kuenya Junpei nggak enak ya…

All: Kemana aja lo sampe nggak tau kuenya Junpei nggak enak?!

Minato: Tadi serpihan kue keluar dari AC nya Junpei. Langsung ketelen lagi!

Naoto: Kan Cuma serpihan…

Minato: Iya… Segede batu bata!!

All: Bujubuset!!

Souji: Jangan-jangan dia pake santet lagi…

All: *sweatdrop*

Akihiko: BTW, Junpei mana?

Aegis: Tadi dibawa ke RSJ…

Akihiko: Nggak mahal?

Naoto: Nggak… Cuma 3000/hari…

Akihiko: Buset!! Murah banget!! Fasilitasnya?

Naoto: Kasurnya tikar, makan sekali sehari, itupun nasi putih doang ma air comberan. Kalo ngamuk diiket pake tali tambang/ tali rafia…

Akihiko: Itu mah penjara!!

Naoto: RSJ!!

Akihiko: Penjara!!

Naoto: RSJ!!

Minato: BISA DIEM NGGAK SEHH?! (pake toa)

Akihiko/Naoto: Bisa…

Minato: Nah, gitu!! W mo pingsan dulu ye…

All: *sweatdrop*

Tiba-tiba, odong-odong RSJ dateng. Junpei lagi duduk diatasnya sambil makan kue.

Perawat itu bertampang sangar dengan bekas jahitan di kepalanya. *Frankenstein?? –dihajar Kanji-* Tau dong, siapa? –digampar-

Kanji: Aduh, pasien ini gila sekali!!

Souji: Yaiyalah… wong dibawa ke RSJ kok…

Akihiko: Mang gila gimana?

Kanji: Setiap menit dia minta bahan buat bikin kue, trus kalo nggak ada yang beli, dia ngambek dan bikin kue lebih banyak lagi!! Dapur udah kayak kapal pecah!! RSJ udah mau bangkrut kalo dia disana 1 menit lagi aja…

All: BUSETT!!

Akihiko: Baru sebentar, RSJ dah mau bangkrut?!

Aegis: Bener-bener gila dia…

Semua berpikir bentar…

Naoto: Yaudah pak, turunin aja…

Souji: Tapi ntar dia ngegangguin lagi…

Minato: Daripada RSJ bangkrut…

Akhirnya sang perawat sangar itu menurunkan Junpei dari odong-odong. Tapi, kuku jari sang perawat nggak sengaja nusuk hidungnya Junpei.

Junpei: KYAA!! *ngibrit kebelakang Minato*

Minato: Nape lu? Liat hantu?

Junpei: Itung eke ditucuk pake kukunya pak pelawat… Attiiiittt baget… (Maksudnya…. Hidung eike ditusuk pake kukunya pak perawat… Sakkiiiittt banget)

Semua langsung pada ngeliatin kukunya perawat. Panjangnya 10cm!! Warnanya item, ijo, kuning *PERHATIAN!! Jangan dibayangkan!! Nanti anda muntah 7 keliling!!*. Jorok banget!

All: Bujubuset!!

Kanji: Bagus kan, warna pelangi?

Naoto: *mikir* Iye… Pelangi NERAKA!!

Semua langsung takut!! Jangan-jangan, gara-gara tiap hari ketemu orgil, dia jadi orgil… Semua memutuskan buat kabur. Mereka pun lompat keatas odong-odong Perawat itu.

Kanji: Woy!! Odong-odong gue!! Jangan nyuri loe!!

Naoto: Cuih!! Jauh-jauh sana!! Dasar gila!!

Kanji: Awas lo! No Hp lu dah gue simpen!! Tinggal w lapor!!

Odong-odong itu melesat!! Kudanya ada 3, SouNao berdua, MinaAi juga berdua, Junpei sendiri. Akihiko yang ngejalanin. Tapi, kecepatannya nggak wajar!! 250km/detik!! *namanya juga fic…-dihajar readers-*

Aegis: Gilaaaa!!! Cepet bangeetttt!!!

Naoto: Jangan-jangan ni odong-odong cuma bisa dipake orgil lagi…

Akihiko: Lu kira gue orgil?!?!

Tiba-tiba. Ditengah perjuangan semua orang *Akihiko menghentikan odong-odong, Aegis ngebangunin Minato, Souji megangin Naoto biar nggak jatoh* Junpei ngambil gitar trus nyanyi.

Junpei: Candi… candii… ingin ku kesana~…. Candi…. Ca~ndi…. *Harusnya _London…Londonn… ingin ku kesana~… London… Lo~ndon… _Tapi, di plesetin*

All: Lagu apaan tuh?!

Junpei: HIJRAH KE CANDI!!! *Sekali lagi… Harusnya Hijrah Ke London…*

Aegis/Naoto: Dasar GILAA!!!!

Aegis n Naoto menendang Junpei dengan special attack mereka.

Ya ampun!! Ngaco banget!! Back to the real story!!

Odong-odong itu tiba-tiba berhenti di Shopping District. *cepet banget udah balik…-dibuang-*

Souji: Akhirnya berhenti…

Akihiko: Anjrit… Junpei pingsan lagi…

Aegis: Anterin pulang aja…

Akihiko: Nggak kuat… Junpei kan Brontosaurus…

Tiba-tiba Kuma dateng.

Kuma: Biar aku yang bawa pulang, Kuma!

Kuma melesat sambil ngegendong Junpei.

Akihiko: WOW!! MENAKJUBKAN!!

All: Jangan Lebay!!

Minato: Pulang yuk…

Aegis: Ntar kalo perawat gila itu tlp polisi gimana?

Naoto: Ganti no hp aja, Aegis..

Aegis: Duitnya nggak cukup…

Akihiko: Biarin aja…

Souji: Pulang yuk…

Mereka pun pulang…

Keesokannya, saat istirahat, Shinjiro ngedeketin Mitsuru yang lagi baca buku.

Shinji: Kirijo…

Mitsuru: Apa?

Shinji: Emang bener?

Mitsuru: Bener apa?

Shinji: Bahwa….

Mitsuru: Bahwa apa sih? Bahwa kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa? Iya, itu bener.

Shinji: Bukan itu!!

Mitsuru: Loh, Bukan ya? Terus apa?

Shinji: Kalo lu suka ma gue…

Mitsuru: Oh, nggak… Cuma mau bikin Sanada-kun cemburu aja…

Shinji: Jika ada orang yang menulis buku

Jangan sekalipun mengganggu

Pantas kau tak malu bercanda denganku

Ternyata ada orang lain di hatimu

Mitsuru: Jika ada yang bertamu

Persilahkan mereka duduk di bangku

Tolong maafkan diriku

Ku tak bermaksud menyakitimu

WTH?! Kok jadi pantun?!

Shinji: Oh, nggak apa-apa. Malah bakal gue bantuin. Kasihan w sama Aki, hari gini masih jomblo. Asal si Minako nggak tau aja… Bisa-bisa w dihajar trus diputusin…

Mitsuru: Serius?! Makasih ya!!

Shinji & Mitsy bercanda lagi, sengaja di depan Akihiko. Akihiko langsung melotot liat Mitsuru dekeeett banget sama Shinji.

Akihiko: OMG!!

TO BE CONTINUED……

Authoress… *ketimpa senjata semuanya*

Souji/Naoto: Kok kita OOC banget!!

Aegis/Mitsuru: Sama!!

Akihiko/Shinjiro: Kita juga OOC!!

Authoress: *bangkit dari kubur… Eh, timbunan senjata* Itu yang namanya power of Author!! Suka" gue dong mau se OOC apa!!

Souji: Everyone!! All out attack!!

Authoress: GYAA!!! *sambil kabur* Eh readers, sementara saya dikejar-kejar kru P3&P4, ada yang bersedia me ripiu fic abal saya? Thanks to all reviewers until now. Saya tidak akan mati! Masa mati di fic sendiri? Plz Ripiiiuuu!!!!

Souji: Sini lo!!


	3. Maju! Kuma Vs ?

Disclaimer: ATLUS……

Yosshh!! Chap 3 update! Saya memang sedang ngaco jadi maap kalo ngaco berat… Dan Special thanks to **Hayato Arisato Wiraqocha Rasca, Humam Seta, MelZzZ, **dan** Snow Jo** yang sudah me review fic nista bin ancur nan gaje ini….

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Antjoer, OOC berat, ngaco, nggak jelas… blah, blah…

* * *

…… Akihiko langsung melotot liat Shinji jadi dekkeeeettt banget sama cewek pujaannya, Mitsuru. Hampir pegangan tangan lagi! Shinji yang emang (rada) bego –dibunuh Shinji-

Diajarin macem-macem sama Mitsy, ehm… Mitsuru. Saat istirahat siang, Akihiko Cuma bisa menatap Shinji n Mitsy berduaan dari kejauhan… *rhyme again!! –dibuang-* Dia langsung banjir air mata lagi… *cape deh, nangis mulu…*

Akihiko: Hanya orang sakti dari India…

Yang bisa tidur diatas paku

Apa sih, hebatnya dia?

Sampai kau tak berpaling padaku…

Junpei: Si Aki, cengeng sekali. BUSET!! Kerjanya nangis mulu… Uwo wou!! (Maksudnye…. _Lelaki, Buaya darat. BUSET!! Aku tertipu lagi… Uwo wou…_ Tapi diplesetin…)

Akihiko: Lagu apa lagi tuh?! *sob*

Junpei: Si Aki cengeng sekali!! (Yak… Harusnya Lelaki Buaya Darat… Dasar Junpei…)

Akihiko: Watdepak?! Kurang ajar loe!!

Akihiko pun membuat Junpei pingsan dengan tonjokan super kuatnya. Abis itu dia nangis lagi. Souji n Naoto yang lagi pacaran *Watdehel?! Nggak takut masuk ruang BP ya?!* langsung sweatdrop sampe kering liat Akihiko nangis lagi.

Souji: Buset… Dia nangis lagi…

Naoto: Souji-kun… Aku ada ide nih…

Souji: Oke! Yu emang Naoto mai lav!! (You emang Naoto my love, Souji…)

Naoto: Jangan lebay deh…

Souji n Naoto pun mendekati Akihiko.

Naoto: Siang hari makan semangka manis

Rasanya pasti enak sekali

Sudahlah, jangan menangis

Yang sudah pergi tak mungkin kembali…

Akihiko: Emang Mitsuru udah mati apa, nggak mungkin kembali?!

Souji: Abis lu nangis mulu!!

Naoto: Semangat dong!!

Akihiko: How can i?! She has fallen in love with Shinji, my Best friend!! *Best friend apa pasangan homo lu, Aki?? –dibunuh Aki/Shinji-*

Souji/Naoto: *sweat drop*

Sepulang sekolah, Souji/Naoto masih usaha buat nyemangatin Akihiko dengan mentraktirkannya makan. Tapi, saat keluar kelas, terdengar suara Aegis menggema dari kelas paling ujung… Kelas A... *Kelas Akihiko dkk di kelas C*

Aegis: Dasar kambing mesuuuummm!!!

DUAK!!

Terlihat mayat Junpei *di Tempest Slash Trismegistus* ehm… Junpei melesat dari kelas A.

Souji/Naoto: Awas Akihikooo!!

BRUAKK!!

Akihiko terpental di ujung yang satunya lagi… Kelas F… Akihiko kepalanya benjol gara-gara nyruduk odong-odong milik Hanamura Yousuke… Si tukang odong-odong. Benjol berdiameter 10 cm!! *Benjol apa balon?? –dilempar ke danau-*

Aegis: OMG!! Akihiko-san!!

Souji/Naoto: Akihiko!! Lu nggak pa pa?!

Minato: *mikir* Itu… benjol… eh, balon?? Eh?? Apaan sih itu?

Akihiko: Mana kuenya? Gue laper nih…

Souji: Watdepak?! Dia ketularan Junpei?! Seseorang tolong!!

Akihiko: Kuenya gosong?? Bikin yang baru!!

Naoto: Tolong!! Bukan gosong!!

Akihiko: Bolong??

Aegis: OH NO!! Tingkat kegilaan Junpei hampir 100% pindah ke Akihiko-san melalui benjolnya!! Dia harus segera ditolong!!

Akihiko: Kosong?

Aegis: 85%!! 90%!!

Tiba-tiba, Kuma dateng.

Kuma: Biar aku yang benerin, kuma!!

Jari telunjuk Kuma berubah menjadi jarum.

Aegis: 98%!! 99%!!

DUAR!!

Benjolnya Akihiko pecah!!

All: WTF?!

Minato: Oooohhh… Itu balon… *mikir + manggut-manggut*

Terus, tiba-tiba dari kelingkingnya kuma muncul api.

Kuma: Tiup apinya, kuma!

Akihiko: Fuuhh…

Junpei: Yeeeeiii!!! Aki ultah!!

Junpei langsung loncat-loncat girang sambil nyanyi Happy Birthday, Panjang umur, Balonku, dll, dsb, dst… Seketika dia transformed (sok inggris –ditembak-) menjadi badut… *Badut?! Plis deh!!* Semua orang langsung takut!! Tau kenapa? Junpei kalo ketawa matanya warna-warni kayak lampu disko, hidungnya kembang kempis kayak paru-paru, taringnya jadi panjang kayak drakula. *WARNING!! Jangan dibayangin! Nanti trauma 3 hari 3 malem!!* Yaiyalah langsung takut.

??: Itu mereka, bapak-bapak!!

Semua pun menoleh. Ternyata si perawat gila itu dateng ma 2 polisi.

Akihiko: eh, si perawat gila…

Kanji: Hahahahahahahh!!! Setelah melacak no hp kalian, akhirnya saya tiba di sini!!

Souji: *bisik* Eh, bukannya dia kesini kemaren?

Naoto: Dia kan gila…

Souji: Oh iya ya…

Polisi 1: Apa kalian yang mencuri odong-odong pre-, err… Perawat ini?

Tiba-tiba Junpei maju kedepan. Badannya berotot padahal ototnya isi kue… Kalo diteken, pasti langsung ancur.

Junpei: Ya! Kami memang mencurinya! Ada masalah?!

PG (Polisi Gila) 2: Y-yyaa….ka-kami… I-in-ingin men-menangka-kap k-kalian…

PG 1: j-jangan men-menakut-nakuti k-kami ya, a-awas…

Kedua PG itu keringat dingin dari mata, hidung, mulut, punggng, sampe celananya aja basah!! (Buset!! Udah nangis, ingusan, ngiler, keringetan, ngompol lagi!!) Para pemain di tempat itu bersumpah bakal ngehajar author karena memperlihatkan adegan nista nan menjijikkan.

Junpei: POLISI MACAM APA KALIAN?! MASA NANGIS, INGUSAN, NGILER, KERINGETAN, NGOMPOL LAGI!! JUSTRU KALIAN YANG AKAN KAMI JEBLOSKAN KEDALAM PELAJAR!! EH, PENJARA! ATAS TUDUHAN MENCEMARI LINGKUNGAN YASOUKKOUKAN GAKUEN!!

All: Benar!!!

PG 1&2: Am-ampun, b-bang…

Junpei: Bang, bung, bang!!! Pergi dari sini!!!

Kanji: eh, pak!! Terus odong-odong saya gimana?!

PG 2: K-k-kita h-ha-ha-HACHIIHH!! harus m-m-minta t-t-tolong b-bos…

Kuma: Mana bos kalian?! Kami tidak takut!!

?: Saya bos mereka…

Tiba-tiba langit gelap, hujan badai, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 12 *Cinderella? –dicemplungin-* Di pihak lawan, *ceilah…* muncul bayangan putih yang bikin Akihiko kaget dan langsung nubruk 2 PG itu. Dua-duanya langsung ko'it, dan dimakamkan di 'Taman Makam Hewan langka' Di Gunung Jayawijaya Irian Jaya. *emang ada? Adain ajah!! –dibunuh-* Sementara sang perawat gila itu ilang, ngelayat 2 PG itu kali…

Kuma: Jadi kau bos mereka… Sa'kaki bau' Takaya!!

Takaya: Sudah lama kutunggu hari ini KumaN… Ayo kita selesaikan duel kita!!

Kuma: Ayo!!!

Semua kira, duel secara fisik. Nggak taunya, duel sih duel… Kartu YU GI OH!! Membuat semua orang cengok… BTW, Anyway, Busway, Kuma mendapat 5 part Exodia the Forbidden One… Saat draw, kuma dapat kartu yang bikin monster berbintang 3/lebih nggak bisa jalan. *saya lupa namanya…* Dan di draw berikutnya dia dapet Kartu Exodianya. Takaya langsung KO. Exodia kan tak terkalahkan!! –ditabok-

Kuma: Hmph!! Kau tetap lemah, kuma!!

Takaya: Sore-sore kita naik perahu

Malamnya kita angkat barang

Janganlah kau remehkan aku

Kekuatanku lebih besar sekarang

Kuma: Setiap hari kita minum jamu

Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan

Kalau begitu tunjukkanlah padaku

Kekuatan yang kau katakan

Takaya memegang kepalanya

Takaya: Hypnos!! Ragnarok!!

Takaya meng cast Ragnarok. Tapi, Kuma dah pake Magic Mirror, jadi serangannya balik. Takaya yang harusnya putih jadi hitam legam.

Kuma: Kamui!! Nifleheim, kuma!!

Giliran Kuma meng cast Nifleheim. Tapi miss. Takaya tetep gosong. Sampe gak keliatan soalnya gelap.

Takaya: Tunggu pembalasan ku, KumaN!! Wahahahahaha!!!

Naoto: Ikh… Ada suaranya, nggak ada orangnya…

All: *sweatdrop*

Souji: Eh, Akihiko. Lu udah gak papa kan?

Akihiko: Iya. Sengsara gue jadi Junpei…

Naoto: Gue yang liat aja sengsara…

Aegis: Kok bisa ya, Junpei tahan jadi dirinya sendiri?

Kuma: Sensei! Jurus Kuma hebat nggak, kuma?!

Souji: Hah? Iya…

Naoto: Keren kok, Kuma-san.

Kuma: Nao-chan, panggil Kuma aja…

Naoto: Iya, tapi jangan panggil aku pake –chan dong…

Minato: Iya… Dia kan, cowok…

Souji: Excuse me?! Aku ini bukan YAOI tau!!!

Naoto: Kenapa sewot, Souji-kun?

Souji: Lu kan my only true love! Lu cewek dong!

Naoto: Plis deh, jangan lebay.

Souji: Oke, tapi lu cewek kan?

Naoto: Nggak, gue cowok… Yaiyalah, guw cewek!! Sel otak lu ada yang ilang ya?!

Souji: Nggak ada yang (nggak) ilang kok…

Aegis: Hm? Tadi kau membisikkan sesuatu ya, Souji-san?

Naoto: Iya tuh…

Souji: Nggak kok!!

Akihiko: Ah! Udah ah! Pulang! Cape gue!!

Minato: Iya, gue ngantuk…

All: *sweatdrop* Kapan coba lu nggak ngantuk?

Minato: Pas makan…

Naoto: Yang tabah ya, Aegis….

Aegis: Apa maksudnya, Naoto-kun?!

Souji: Punya pacar kayak Minato…

Aegis: Siapa yang nanya elo?!

All: !! WTF?!

Aegis: A-ada apa?

Akihiko: Ternyata Aegis bisa ngomong gitu!!

Aegis: Ngomong apa?

All: Bahasa gaul…

Aegis: *sweatdrop oli…*

Akihiko: Aaaakkkkhh!! Kok kita nggak jadi pulang terus sih!! Dah magrib nih!!

Souji: Iya… Ayo pulang!

Mereka pun melewati hari yang aneh bin ancur nan gaje dan –dihajar- dengan damai…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

HIkaRI: Yak, Minna-sama! Saya telah meng updet chappie 3 disini!!

Akihiko: Lu…. *death aura*

HIkaRI: Ups…. Eng, Minna-sama,Sementara saya kabur lagi dari kejaran para kru. Plis review!! *kabur*

All: Tunggu looo!!!


	4. Pengumuman, Pengumuman!

**Disclaimer: Atlus lah… Kalo punya saia sih, Persona 3 / Persona 4 ceritanya bakal kaya gini…**

**Hiks hiks… Makasih yang udah ngeripiu fic abal nan jayus ini…**

**Arigato Gozaimashita… *nyembah2***

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: AU, OOC, ancur, gaje, 100% nista, Jijay abis, nggak nyambung, aneh.**

**

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya, saat pelajaran baru dimulai, masuklah Kashiwagi-sensei dengan genitnya. Goyang sana, goyang sini, pokoknya jangan dibayanginlah…

Kashiwagi: Nah, anak-anak. Minggu depan, kalian bakal wisata ke sebuah desa terpencil. Kalian bakal bantuin berladang, diajarin bikin kue, diajarin menari dll dst dsb bla bla….

Semua murid sweatdrop.

Ryoji: Wah, ada cewek cantik nggak ya?

Fans Ryoji 1 : Jadi kami nggak cantik ya!

Ryoji: Cantik kok… *senyum*

Ryoji menebar senyum gaje tapi dapat meluluhkan hati para fansnya.

Fans Ryoji 2 : Iya…

Mendengar bahwa mereka akan pergi wisata, sebuah ide muncul di otak Souji.

Souji: Psst, Akihiko…

Akihiko: *ngeliatin Mitsuru*

Souji: Akihiko!

Akihiko: *nggak sadar*

Souji: AKIHIKO! TAS LOE MAU DIMASUKKIN BETON LAGI TUH AMA JUNPEI!

Akihiko: Apaa? JUNPEEEIIII!

Junpei: Ada apaan? Mau beli kue gue ya? Boleh, harganya gopek doang kok. Trus ada banyak macemnya, Bolu, Tart, cookies -

Akihiko: Gue gak pengen beli kue loe, geblek!

DUGG!

Junpei pun pingsan.

All: *kaget*

Minato: *tidur*

Aigis: *adem ayem*

Naoto: *ngitungin duit –secara dia bendahara kelas-*

Souji: *ngibrit ke kamar mandi*

Kashiwagi: Sanada!

Akihiko: Mampus gue… Y-ya sensei?

Kashiwagi: Bagus!

All: Hah?

Kashiwagi: Kamu udah nyingkirin pengganggu kelas. Sini ibu kasih uang jajan!

Akihiko: *dalem hati* YESS!

Akihiko pun maju dan menerima uang sejumlah Rp 500.000. Tapi ternyata, pas Akihiko mau balik ke kursi, dia kesandung kaki Ryoji trus jatoh, jadinya angka 0 di 500.000 nya berkurang 2. Alhasil, Akihiko balik hanya dengan uang goceng alias 5000. *nasib!*

Akihiko: *mikir* sialan loe Ryoji…

AGW (anak gak waras) 1 : Woy semua! Gua punya ide nih!

AGW 2: Paan tuh?

AGW 1 : Kalo mau dapet uang jajan, kita hajar Junpei ajah!

Yukari: *semangat 45* Uuooohhhh! Ayo! Ayo! *sambil senyum setan ala Ichimaru Gin*

Aegis: Biar kubantu, Yukari-san! *ngeluarin Zangetsu ama Hyourinmaru –sejak kapan Aegis nyuri senjata Ichigo ama Hitsugaya?-*

Yukari: Ooouuuu! *ngambil Zangetsu* BAN KAI! GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Junpei: GYAAAA!

Meanwhile…

Ichigo *bentuk Shinigami* : GYAAAA! Zangetsu gue ilaaannggg!

At Seiretei…

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTOOOO! LOE LIAT HYOURINMARU GUA KAGAAKK?

Rangiku: Kagak!

* * *

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan Junpei. Dia harus berhadapan dengan nasib.. -.-"

Souji: Pst, Akihiko.

Akihiko: Ape?

Souji: Kesempatan bagus nih! Ntar lu nembak Kirijo disana aja!

Akihiko: WHAT? Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta…

Souji: Ta-to-ta-to aja loe! Mo bikin Tato! Btw, nih! Udah gua bikinin Rayuan gombal buat Kirijo!

Gak pake ba-bi-bu Akihiko langsung ngerebut kertas yang di pegang Souji dan melesat ke depan Mitsuru.

Mitsuru: *kaget ngeliat Akihiko berlutut di depan dia* Ha?

Akihiko: Mitsuru, buat gue, lo itu ABCD…

Mitsuru: Apaan tuh?

Akihiko: Asik, Baik, Cantik n De best lah!

Mitsuru: *langsung ke GR an*

Akihiko: Trus lu itu juga EFGH…

Mitsuru: Apa lagi tuh?

Akihiko: Elegant, Famous, Good Person dan Hebat!

Mitsuru: *udah GR banget*

Akihiko: Tapi, IJKL…

Mitsuru: Itu apa?

Akihiko: I'm Just Kidding Lho! Hah?

Mitsuru: EKSEKUSIII!

PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK

-(sensor)-

Naoto: *baru selese ngitungin duit* Buset!

Souji: Nape?

Naoto: Ah, enggak… Apaan tuh?

Souji: Oh ini? *nunjuk kertas di meja* Itu rayuan gombal buat Kirijo… Loh? Hah? Waduh!

Naoto: Kenapa?

Souji: *nengok ke belakang pelan-pelan…* Kacau…

Ternyata Akihiko sudah menjadi patung Es yang berpose seperti Patung Pancoran (?)

Naoto: Yaiks…

Souji: Gua salah kasih… Yang gua kasih ke dia ternyata yang gue bikin iseng-iseng supaya kalo gue digangguin ama Rise, gua bisa bikin dia kesel…

Naoto: Ooohh… Yang ABCDEFGHIJKL?

Souji: Yeah, that.

* * *

Saat istirahat, Kashiwagi masuk ke kelas dan menempel kertas pembagian kelompok dan Bis. Semua anak berebut pengen liat! Akihiko yang lagi kesel mencoba mencari secuil keberuntungan. Dia pengen satu kelompok dan sebis sama Mitsuru! Tapi, saking banyaknya orang, gak sedikit yang kakinya keinjek, kesandung temen, keinjek-injek, dan kepeleset sendiri (ini mah salah sendiri!)

Akihiko: MINGGIIIIIIIRRRRRR!

Semua anak yang lagi pada berebut langsung baris rapih. Akihiko lewat, lalu mencopot kertas itu.

Akihiko: Kuma! Nih, fotokopiin! Gua bayar gopek!

Kuma: Oke deh kuma!

Kuma melesat ke ruang fotokopi, dan kembali 5 detik kemudian.

Akihiko: Thank you! *ngelempar kertas yang asli ke arah murid2 yang baris*

Langsung semua murid yang pada baris berebut lagi. Kali ini lebih tragis! Hampir semua yang terluka itu gara-gara kepeleset sendiri! *nasib!*

Souji n Naoto langsung ngeliat kertas yang dipegang Akihiko. Begitu juga Shinjiro *diem-diem tentu*.

Akihiko: Hmm… Gue di kelompok… 4… Walah… angka sial beneran dah!

Souji: Gua juga kelompok 4…

Naoto: Sama…

Apa ini? Ternyata anggota kelompok 4 adalah! (jreng jreng jreeeennggg! *plak*)

1. Aegis

2. Aragaki Shinjiro

3. Arisato Minato

4. Iori Junpei

5. Kirijo Mitsuru

6. Kuma

7. Mochizuki Ryoji

8. Sakaki Takaya

9. Seta Souji

10. Shirogane Naoto

11. Yoshino Chidori

Ketua: Sanada Akihiko

Wakil: Aragaki Shinjiro dan Kirijo Mitsuru.

Benar-benar sial!

Ryoji: Tidaaakkkk! Fan girls ku hilaaaanggg! Huweee! *nangis2*

Kuma: Hrrmmm… Ternyata aku sekelompok dengan rivalku yang sekarang hitam legam itu Kuma…

Akihiko: OH YES! ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA KAMI-SAMA!

Shinjiro: Bad luck… A real bad luck…

Junpei: Bedlak? Apaan tuh? Merek bedak baru?

Shinjiro: Susah ngomong sama orang susah dari pada susah mending kagak usah!

Junpei: Pelan-pelan dong ngomongnya!

Shinjiro: *swt*

BERSAMBUNG DI CHAP 5….

* * *

Preview for the next Chapter!

Naoto: Kok… aku rasanya nggak enak badan ya?

Souji: Junpei! Lo masukkin apa aja ke kue loe?

Junpei: Baygon ama Racun Tikus!

All: WHUAT?

* * *

Maap, saia jadi keterusan ampe Bleach tadi… Oh ya, bagi yang nggak tau…

Ichimaru Gin : Dia itu pokoknya karakter antagonis lah! Selalu senyum-senyum *ralat, menyeringai* nyeremin kayak setan!

Zangetsu: Zanpakutou nya Kurosaki Ichigo, protagonis Bleach yang rambutnya warna orange. Getsuga Tenshou merupakan Jurus Ichigo ato lebih tepatnya Hollow Ichigo.. Apa itu Hollow Ichigo, silahkan cari di google karena saia males jelasinnya. *plakplak*

Hyourinmaru : Zanpakutou nya Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten salah satu divisi (saia lupa divisi berapa) yang badannya paling pendek. Mirip anak-anak.

Matsumoto Rangiku: Wakilnya si Hitsugaya.

Wokee… See ya at the next chapter! Oh yeah, don't forget to… REVIEW! Any reviews will always be appreciated… Traesto! *ngilang*

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ichigo/Hitsugaya: ZANGETSU/HYOURINMARU GUE MANAAAAAA?

Rukia/Rangiku: Meneketehe….

* * *

**Cara buat ngasih review? Tuh, klik aja tombol biru di bawah noh… Ini nih, dibawah sini… Masa nggak liat? Waduh… *dihajar seluruh author ff net***


End file.
